


Au Mangemort

by noixhowl22547



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noixhowl22547/pseuds/noixhowl22547
Summary: Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé ce jour là qu'elle se retrouverai dans un club burlesque. Et encore moins qu'elle y ferait une rencontre qui bouleversera sa vie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Me voilà avec une deuxième fiction. Autant être directe : je me suis inspirée de certaines scène du film Burlesque avec Cher et Christina Aguilera. Pour ce qui est du couple par contre il ne faut pas me demander, il s’est imposé à moi directement.  
> Côté chansons, j’écoutais en même temps :  
>  -I’m a woman de Peggy Lee  
>  -Fever de Peggy Lee  
>  -Why don’t you do right d’Amy Irving  
>  -I just want to make love to you d’Etta James  
>  -My heart belong to Daddy de Marilyn Monroe  
>  -I wanna be loved by you de Marilyn Monroe  
>  -Shameless de Sofia Karlberg  
>  -toutes les reprises de la chaîne Postmodern Jukebox

Hermione Granger ne savait pas ce qu’elle faisait là. Une heure plus tôt elle était chez elle, dans son gros fauteuil en cuir défoncé, près de sa cheminée. Son chat Pattenrond était sur ses genoux et elle dévorait le livre Narnia de C.S Lewis.

Elle n’avait rien de prévu ce jour là, il pleuvait à Londres comme la plupart du temps et elle avait pris un jour de congé au grand damne de sa patronne Madame Rosmerta, la gérante du bar restaurant Aux Trois Balais où elle travaillait en tant que serveuse. Elle était en effet l’une des meilleures dans son domaine, ayant toujours le sourire et répondant poliment aux clients, même lorsque ceux-ci se montraient désagréables avec elle.

Il s’est cependant avéré que ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley de leurs noms, avaient d’autres projets pour elle. Ils vinrent sonner à sa porte à 17h30, lui disant de s’habiller bien et de se dépêcher car ils allaient l’amener dans un endroit spécial. Cela leur valu un regard noir. Non seulement ils la stoppaient dans la lecture d’un de ses romans préférés mais en plus ils insinuaient à demi-mot qu’elle ne s’habillait pas « bien » dans son quotidien. 

Elle alla donc s’habiller d’une robe rouge sang, sans manche, lui arrivant presque aux genoux. Elle se maquilla de manière naturelle, histoire de cacher les cernes qu’elle avait sous les yeux. Avant de partir elle vérifia trois fois que son chat avait assez d’eau et de croquettes jusqu’à ce qu’elle revienne. « Ne t’inquiète pas, ce ne sera qu’une petite soirée » lui avait dit Harry. C’est justement ce qui l’inquiétait. Elle connaissait les « petites soirées » de ses amis. Enfin, on pouvait surtout parler de « plans foireux » pour être plus exacte. En effet, bien qu’Harry était policier, il n’était pas rare de le retrouver dans des situation plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres avec Ron, qui lui gérait une boutique de farce et attrape avec son grand frère George. La dernière fois, les garçons avaient trouvé drôle de s’introduire dans une fête foraine de nuit et de mettre en marche un manège. Bon, elle devait avouer que niveau alcool ils étaient pas mal mais depuis, elle se méfiait des « petites soirées ». 

Enfin bref, elle se trouvait à présent là, dans un club qu’elle ne connaissait absolument pas puisqu’il était situé dans l’Allée des Embrumes, un côté malfamé de Londres où elle n’avait jamais mis les pieds.

La salle était grande, très grande. On devait tourner sur sois même pour la voir en entier, même si la pénombre était prédominante, rendant l’examen des lieux difficile. Harry, Ron et Hermione, après avoir payé l’entrée 20£ chacun, allèrent s’asseoir vers le milieu de la pièce, sur une table pour trois. Derrière eux se trouvait un immense bar qui prenait tout l’arrière de la salle. Trois barmans étaient derrière le comptoir, ils lavaient les verres avec des torchons blancs. Ils portaient des chapeaux noirs et avaient, d’après ce qu’Hermione pouvait voir, du eyeliner autour des yeux. Devant eux une scène où se trouvait une femme, seule. Des habitués, semble-t-il, se trouvaient sur les tables à l’avant. Ils avaient l’air d’apprécier le spectacle.

La danseuse était habillée d’un corset noir et rouge et de porte jarretelle de la même couleur. Elle portait de longs gants noirs lui arrivant jusqu’aux coudes et des chaussures à talons hauts. Tellement hauts que la jeune fille était prête à parier que si elle avait les mêmes, elle tomberai dans la seconde qui suit. Hermione reconnu la version Why don’t you do right d’Amy Irving. Les hanches de la danseuse se balançaient en suivant le rythme de la musique. Un coup à droite, un coup à gauche.

-On est où là, dans un club de striptease ? demanda Hermione, se reconnectant à la réalité, en posant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.  
-Un club de striptease ? Ginny me tuerai si elle savait que je mettrais les pieds là dedans, rigola Harry en s’installant.  
-Et elle me tuerai en deuxième pour ne pas l’avoir empêcher d’y entrer, dis Ron avec un grand sourire, tout en regardant la carte des boissons posé sur la table.  
-Non, ici Hermione nous sommes dans le meilleur club burlesque de la ville, commença Harry. J’ai connu ce club au hasard en faisant une ronde avec un coéquipier.  
-On est au Mangemort acquiesça Ron, toujours en regardant la carte. George y est déjà venu avec Lee. Pour l’instant il n’y a pas grand monde, c’est pour ça qu’on est venu aussi tôt. Dans une heure, une heure et demie ce sera rempli.  
-Et vous pouvez me dire ce qu’il vous a pris de m’amener dans un club burlesque situé en pleine Allée des Embrumes ? Repris Hermione, un ton de reproche dans la voix. Je n’ai rien à faire ici, je-  
-Devrais te détendre un peu, Mione, termina Harry. Avec Ron on s’est dit qu’une petite sortie te ferais du bien. Quand tu ne bosses pas comme une dingue tu restes chez toi à lire des livres. Admire le spectacle comme les gens devant, dit-il en pointant son index de façon fort peu discrète vers le groupe de tête.

Et il y avait de quoi. La danseuse se mouvait sur scène avec la grâce d’une tigresse. Ce n’était certainement pas sa première scène. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, la peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine et des lèvres fines peintes du même rouge que la robe d’Hermione. De là où elle était, cette dernière pouvait distinguer des yeux d’un noir profond.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Hermione n’osa plus bouger. La brune était tout simplement hypnotisante. La danseuse fit un sourire en coin, elle avait du voir l’air désemparé de la jeune femme, et ça avait l’air de lui plaire. Sans la lâcher du regard, elle défit ses gants doigt par doigt et les jeta sur le côté de la scène, là où elle ne marcherai pas dessus. Elle posa ses mains sur le haut nu se sa poitrine puis descendit doucement, toujours en rythme, sur les côtés jusqu’à les rejoindre au niveau de l’entre jambe. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière, faisant un demi-cercle et, lorsqu’elle revint à sa position initiale, ré-ancra ses yeux charbonneux dans ceux marron clair d’Hermione, comme pour la défier de détourner le regard.

Mais Hermione ne pu le faire et admira, désemparée, la femme se mouvoir comme si la scène lui appartenait. Elle était à présent assise à l’envers sur une chaise, les jambes le plus écartées possibles. Elle refit un demi-cercle avec sa tête, les bras croisés de façon nonchalante sur le haut du dossier de la chaise devant elle. Puis elle se leva, subitement mais toujours avec grâce et fit glisser la chaise vers ses gants.

D’un coup une dizaine de filles entrèrent sur scène et la musique changea, devenant plus rythmée. La danseuse du début était, semble-t-il, la « vedette » du club car elle était au centre et les autres avaient l’air de graviter autour d’elle. Deux femmes se postèrent de chaque côté de la brune. L’une était blonde et l’autre châtain. Hermione remarqua un air de ressemblance entre les trois femmes. Elles formaient un magnifique trio. Les autres danseuses avaient l’air plus jeune. Hermione remarqua du coin de l’œil deux jumelles de part et d’autre de la scène, sûrement d’origine indienne vu leur couleur de peau. Il y avait une asiatique à l’arrière. Elles avaient toutes un corset noir, ce qui démarquait encore plus la brune. Au numéro fut agrémenté quelques éventails avec d’immenses plumes roses. Les filles étaient toutes en rythme, elles bougeaient incroyablement bien et avec une souplesse et une grâce qu’Hermione ne pu qu’envier. Quand la musique se termina, elle ne pu s’empêcher d’applaudir avec les autres. Quand elle regarda autour d’elle, elle se rendit compte que beaucoup de gens s’étaient installés aux tables. Hermione reporta son attention sur la scène pour tenter d’apercevoir la danseuse mais trop tard, le rideau était tiré pour préparer le numéro suivant.

-Alors ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.  
-J’avoue que c’était époustouflant, souffla Hermione.  
-Surtout une hein ? dit Ron en croisant les bras et s’appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.  
-De quoi tu parles ? répondit Hermione, les joues commençant à rougir.  
-Il m’arrive peut-être d’être idiot mais contrairement à Harry, moi j’ai une bonne vue, souri-t-il.  
-Eh je te permets pas, dis Harry toujours souriant, il tourna les yeux vers Hermione et posa ses coudes sur la table tout en joignant ses mains devant sa bouche, j’ai vu qu’elle t’avait sourit.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna Hermione, les joues devenant encore plus rouges.


	2. Chapitre 2

-Puis-je vous servir quelque chose ? demanda une serveuse, les faisant sursauter.

-Trois bièraubeurres dont une au gingembre, s'il vous plaît, dit Ron, lui faisant un sourire.

Elle aussi était jolie, « mais pas autant que la brune » ne pu s'empêcher de penser Hermione. Elle se gifla intérieurement, ne comprenant pas ses pensées, et essaya de trouver des points chez la serveuse qui seraient supérieurs à ceux de la danseuse. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, avait légèrement plus de formes qu'elle et abordait un grand sourire, à l'inverse de la danseuse qui s'était contenté d'un sourire en coin. Hermione commença à se ronger les ongles. Un sale tic qu'elle avait quand elle était contrariée.

-C'est noté ! Je vous amène ça tout de suite, dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Ron qui la suivit du regard jusqu'au comptoir où elle annonça la commande à un des barmans.

-T'as une touche mon pote, rigola Harry en tapant son ami dans le dos une fois la serveuse partie.

Ron ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Pour une fois que c'était lui et pas Harry qui était la « cible » d'une fille, il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Hermione roula des yeux, sachant pertinemment à quoi pensait le rouquin, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle était contente pour lui. La blonde revint vite avec les trois commandes sur son plateau. Elle posa les bièraubeurres, « La gingembre est pour qui ? » « Pour moi », dit Hermione. Ron porta sa boisson à sa bouche et remarqua qu'un papier était collé au dessous de la chope. Il le prit et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Hermione.

-Elle… Elle m'a laissé son numéro et son prénom ! Dit-il, estomaqué. Elle s'appelle Lavande.

-Joli nom, dit Harry en lui souriant, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance, elle a l'air sympa en plus, marmonna Ron, déjà en train d'enregistrer le numéro de la serveuse sur son portable. Toi non plus Hermione !

-Comment ça ? dit-elle, toujours à se ronger les ongles, le regard dans le vide.

-La danseuse ! C'est clair qu'elle t'a remarqué ! s'exclama le rouquin.

-Non mais ça ne va pas ? Si ça se trouve elle regardait quelqu'un d'autre ! Et qui te dis qu'elle est intéressée par les filles ? Et même si c'était le cas je suis sûre que c'était juste un jeu pour elle ! Elle est plus âgée que moi, comment pourrais-je l'intéresser ? Tenta la jeune fille.

-Désolé de te dire ça comme ça mais ce n'est qu'en lui demandant que tu le sauras, dit Harry avec un léger sourire tout en portant sa boisson à sa bouche.

-Vous me fatiguez ! Leur dit Hermione, je vais payer maintenant, au moins ce sera fait !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bar gigantesque, elle les entendait ricaner derrière son dos, elle soupira et reporta son attention devant elle. Un homme était au comptoir, il était assis sur un tabouret, tourné vers la scène. Il avait l'air d'être grand, légèrement musclé sous son costard noir. Il avait les cheveux de la même couleur et un instant, Hermione crut voir du rouge dans ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête. Impossible. Elle avait sûrement rêvé.

Elle avança vers l'un des hommes derrière le bar en prenant soin d'être le plus loin possible de l'homme étrange. Le barman était grand, avait les cheveux noirs coupés court et des yeux gris clairs. Elle lui donna le numéro de la table.

-9£ s'il vous plaît, dit l'homme.

-Voilà, lui dit Hermione en lui tendant un billet de 10£.

-J'arrive tout de suite avec la monnaie.

Elle entendit un bout de conversation sur sa gauche :

-Toi et tes sœurs faites un bon travail, dit l'homme aux yeux rouges à la personne à côté de lui.

-Merci Monsieur, je leur dirais, lui répondit une voix féminine.

L'homme se décala légèrement et Hermione eut le souffle coupé. C'était la danseuse. « Magnifique » fut tout ce qu'Hermione pu se dire. Elle se recolla une baffe intérieurement. Rien ne servait de se faire des films, la femme avait l'air plus âgée qu'elle, plus mature, plus belle, plus-

« Arrête toi là Hermione » s'auto-persuada-t-elle, « tu te fais du mal pour rien ».

-Voilà 1£, dit une voix à côté d'elle.

Hermione sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu le barman revenir.

-Merci, dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Elle tendit la main et le barman y déposa la pièce.

Elle fit demi tour sur elle-même, avec en tête de revenir le plus vite possible à leur table, enfin, surtout de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre elle et la danseuse avant que les garçons ne s'aperçoivent de leur proximité ou qu'elle fasse une bêtise comme marcher sur son pied et tomber devant elle, quand une voix l'interpella :

-Tu as aimé le spectacle ?

Hermione se retourna. L'homme avait disparu, il ne restait plus que la danseuse. Juste pour être sûre, elle regarda derrière au cas où la brune parlerait à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais non, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle au alentour, sans compter les barmans. Elle inspira profondément et repris son calme, histoire de ne pas tomber dans les pommes devant son fantasme de la soirée.

-Euh oui, répondit Hermione avec une petite voix. Je veux dire oui ! reprit-elle plus fort.

Elle ne savait pas mentir de toute façon, alors autant dire la vérité tout de suite. « Et il aurait été impoli de dire non de toutes façons », se rassura-t-elle intérieurement.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Hermione Granger !

Elle se sentit tout de suite idiote d'avoir donné son nom de famille, surtout avec autant de spontanéité. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire que mon nom soit Granger ? ».

-Et… Et vous ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de prendre de l'assurance.

La femme sourit, ses dents étaient blanches et parfaitement alignées. « Ne vais-je donc lui trouver aucun foutu défaut ? ».

-Bellatrix, chérie.

-Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? dit Hermione sous le choc.

-Allons, ma belle, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu m'observer pendant le show ? Avec le regard que tu m'as lancé il est naturel que je t'appelle au moins chérie, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, se défendit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Et arrêtez de me donner des surnoms, nous ne nous connaissons pas !

-Pour l'instant, murmura la brune, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra à ces paroles, pourquoi faisait-il si chaud dans cette salle ?

-Puis-je t'offrir un verre pour me faire pardonner ? Continua-t-elle en posant son coude gauche sur le comptoir.

-Euh, je ne sais p-

-Tes amis sont en grande discussion, la coupa Bellatrix, je ne pense pas que ça les dérangerait d'attendre un quart d'heure de plus. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et puis, nous savons toutes les deux que tu as envie de dire oui.

En vérité, Hermione rêvait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais elle devait avouer que la proposition était alléchante. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une peureuse devant cette femme.

-C'est d'accord.


	3. Chapitre 3

-Rodolphus, tu peux nous servir deux martinis ? C'est moi qui paye, dit Bellatrix au barman de tout à l'heure.

Ce dernier sourit et s'activa. Très vite les deux femmes se retrouvèrent face à face, assises sur des tabourets avec un verre d'alcool à leur côté. Hermione fut tenté de le boire cul sec, histoire d'être assez saoule pour affronter les minutes qui allaient suivre.

-Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Hermione, commença la brune, quel âge tu as ?

-J'ai 20 ans, répondit Hermione après avoir bu une gorgée d'alcool. Par gêne, elle posa son coude droit sur le bar et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux, les tortillonnant sur son index. Il me semble que Bellatrix est une étoile, c'est un très joli nom.

-Oui, c'est un peu une tradition dans la famille, nous avons tous des noms d'étoiles. On pouvait sentir de la fierté dans sa voix lorsqu'elle parla de ses proches. Mes deux sœurs que tu as vu tout à l'heure sur la scène s'appellent Narcissa et Andromeda.

Ainsi donc c'était ses sœurs qu'elle avait vu, la beauté semblait être de famille.

-J'avais vu une ressemblance oui. Vous faites de la scène depuis longtemps ? Vous avez l'air d'être tellement à l'aise…

-j'ai commencé à 18 ans, cela fait donc 20 ans que je fais le show. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

Hermione fit un rapide calcul, Bellatrix avait donc 38 ans. Bizarrement cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune et sa maturité la rassurait.

-Je travaille en temps que serveuse aux Trois Balais.

-Je vois, ça ne te dirais pas de travailler ici ? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Je… je ne me sens pas vraiment … à l'aise dans ce milieu, dit timidement Hermione, elle ne voulait surtout pas offenser son interlocutrice.

-Je plaisantais ne t'inquiète pas, mais si tu t'ennuies trop aux Trois Balais tu seras la bienvenue ici. Tu n'auras qu'à aller voir Monsieur Riddle de ma part, c'est le patron, dit-elle avec un sourire encore plus grand.

-Ah oui, l'homme aux yeux rouges… enfin je veux dire, l'homme avec qui vous parliez tout à l'heure, se corrigea-t-elle rapidement.

« L'homme aux yeux rouges, non mais par quoi tu te fais passer Hermione, elle va surement te prendre pour un folle ». Contre tout attente, elle entendit le son le plus merveilleux qu'elle n'ai jamais connu, Bellatrix éclata de rire. Un rire qui lui allait parfaitement, qui était aussi beau qu'elle. Hermione décida qu'elle voulait l'entendre le plus souvent possible.

La brune avait jeté sa tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou. Ses épaules tressautèrent, emportant avec elle le haut nu de sa poitrine que le corset rehaussait. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer sa peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine. Elle remarqua un point de beauté sur sa clavicule gauche et dut retenir sa main droite, autrefois occupée avec ses cheveux, d'aller le toucher. « Reprend toi bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ».

La danseuse faisait naître en elle des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Son parfum vanillé parvint à ses narines et Hermione ne voulut qu'une chose, se blottir dans ses bras. Elle bu, à la place, une nouvelle gorgée de son martini.

-Il est vrai que son regard est intimidant, mais de là à parler d'yeux rouges ! S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire fou aux lèvres.

-Bella ! Tu peux venir m'aider avec mon corset ? Demanda une fille à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Hermione tourna la tête vers la voix mais ne vit personne. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle aperçut un escalier en colimaçon dans le coin de la salle. Elle leva les yeux et vit une fille d'à peu près son âge à l'étage. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un blond sale et tenait son corset à deux mains au niveau de la poitrine, sûrement pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

Hermione se tourna vers Bellatrix et elle jura l'avoir vu faire la moue pendant une demie seconde. Cependant elle répondit :

-J'arrive Luna !

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer de tristesse ou de soulagement. D'un côté elle pouvait à présent rejoindre les garçons et leur dire de se tirer d'ici vite fait, et de l'autre elle voulait en apprendre encore plus sur la danseuse. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie ça pour quelqu'un, même pas pour Viktor Krum, avec qui elle était sortie quelques mois lorsqu'elle avait 14 ans. « Je dois avoir un faible pour les personnes plus âgées que moi, c'est pas possible autrement ». En effet, son petit ami de l'époque avait alors 17 ans. Il venait d'une école bulgare pour un échange scolaire de quelques mois. Il était déjà joueur professionnel de football et meilleur buteur malgré son jeune âge.

Du mouvement à ses côtés la fit revenir à la réalité. Bellatrix finit son verre cul sec et le reposa délicatement sur le bois ciré du bar. Elle s'humecta rapidement les lèvres et la jeune fille ne pu qu'essayer de rester de marbre devant ce spectacle. La plus âgée se tourna alors vers une Hermione encore perdue dans ses sentiments contradictoires.

-Eh bien, au revoir Hermione Granger, ronronna-t-elle. Puis-je espérer te revoir bientôt ?

-Bien sûr ! dit aussitôt Hermione.

Elle voulut mettre ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle avait répondu cela spontanément, maintenant elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de revenir afin de tenir la promesse qu'elle venait de faire.

-Bien, dit Bellatrix, souriant de plus belle, tu pourras revenir demain par exemple, je ferais mon grand show vers 19h, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Pourquoi pas, je fini mon service à 17h le mardi, dit Hermione aux aguets depuis qu'elle avait entendu « grand show ». Elle se demandait à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vu une demi-heure avant, c'était déjà grandiose !

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit la brune.

Elle s'approcha près du visage d'Hermione. Cette dernière cru qu'elle allait l'embrasser, là dans la pénombre du cabaret avec des spectateurs et des barmans tout près, mais elle dévia au dernier moment et, tout en lui effleurant le bras, lui glissa à l'oreille :

-A demain Hermione Granger.

Ladite Hermione ne pu que rester figé sur son tabouret, ses yeux grands ouverts, regardant la silhouette de la femme monter les escaliers sans lui accorder un dernier regard. Hermione ne s'autorisa à respirer correctement qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. « Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? ».

Elle finit elle aussi son verre cul sec et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses deux amis.

-Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps Mione ! Dit Harry quand elle arriva à la table.

-Je… Le barman n'avait pas de monnaie donc il est partit en chercher dans leur réserve.

-Ah ? Dit Ron, ça ne m'étonne pas, nous ne sommes qu'en début de soirée après tout.

Il tenait encore dans ses mains le bout de papier que la serveuse lui avait glissé. Hermione s'assit sur sa chaise et bu enfin une gorgée de sa boisson au gingembre. Elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle reposa sa chope sur la table. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la bièraubeurre était sa boisson préférée. Elle sentit d'un coup un léger tournis. « Je n'aurais peut être pas dû boire ce martini cul sec » pensa-t-elle. Harry vit son léger trouble et lui demanda si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée, il ajouta qu'ils partiraient tout de suite si c'était le cas.

-Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'amuse bien ici en fin de compte ! Rigola-t-elle, ce qui amplifia le doute d'Harry.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air… Différente que d'habitude.

« Oh et puis zut » se dit Hermione, « autant leur dire la vérité, de toutes façon ils le sauront tôt ou tard ».

-Ok je vous explique. Je suis tombée au bar sur la danseuse, celle du début…

-Quoi ?! Crièrent presque les deux jeunes hommes.

-Chut ! Dit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle si personne ne les avait entendus, apparemment non. Elle continua, elle m'a demandé si j'avais « bien aimé le spectacle ». Vous me connaissez, j'ai bien sûr dis oui.

-Je suis sûre que tu as bafouillé, se moqua Harry.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail, dit Hermione, faisant rire ses deux amis. Enfin bref, on s'est un peu présenté l'une à l'autre et elle m'a proposé de revenir demain soir pour son « grand show ».

-Et tu as accepté ? Demanda Ron.

-Je l'ai fait spontanément ! Se défendit la jeune fille.

-Tu comptes réellement revenir ? Dit Harry, impressionné.

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses ! Et puis de toute façon il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait 38 ans, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'intéresserait à une fille de 20 ans. Ou tout simplement d'une fille. Cette femme peut avoir n'importe quel homme à ses pieds en un claquement de doigt et-

-Doucement Hermione, respire, rigola le brun. Si tu veux je te laisse Ginny pour ce soir, je pense qu'elle te portera conseil pour demain.

Il prit son portable et envoya un sms à sa petite amie. Normalement à cette heure-ci elle devrait avoir fini son entrainement de foot. Ginny faisait partie des Harpies de Holyhead, une équipe féminine professionnelle. Effectivement, elle avait fini car elle envoya quelques secondes plus tard une réponse positive, au grand bonheur d'Hermione.


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello ! Pour ce chapitre je vous conseil d'écouter : The Man With The Golden Arm | Soundtrack Suite (Elmer Bernstein) sur youtube quand le « grand show » commencera, ça vous mettra dans l'ambiance. Je fais aussi ma pub pour mon autre fic qui s'appelle Antares Lestrange. Voilà voilà !

Harry, Ron et Hermione se séparèrent sur le chemin du retour, chacun allant chez lui. Il était 19h et faisait presque nuit. L'air était humide, il avait dû pleuvoir lorsqu'ils étaient dans le club. Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il s'était passé cette dernière heure. Elle était allée dans l'Allée des Embrumes, elle était rentrée dans un club burlesque et elle s'était presque faite embrasser par la femme la plus magnifique qu'elle n'ai jamais vu. « Trop d'émotions d'un seul coup » se dit-elle.

Son portable vibra une fois dans sa poche, signe qu'elle venait de recevoir un sms. Elle alluma son téléphone et vu un message de Ginny : "Wesh meuf ! Je serai chez toi dans une petite demie heure, prépare les boissons, je ramène de quoi manger ). A toute !"

Elle sourit, Ginny avait un don pour lui redonner de l'énergie en toute occasion. Hermione se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle. Heureusement, elle n'habitait pas très loin et elle arriva très vite à son appartement. Elle se déchaussa avec un soupir de soulagement et enleva son manteau qu'elle posa sur son porte manteau. Après avoir vérifié que Pattenrond avait bien mangé ses croquettes dans la cuisine, elle alla dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle enleva sa robe rouge qu'elle pendit à un cintre et la rangea dans son armoire.

Hermione se mit en pyjama, enfin, mit plutôt un mini short et un t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle. Obéissant à Ginny, elle prépara une tisane et des jus de fruits. Elle avait bu assez d'alcool pour ce soir. Juste à temps, on toqua à la porte qui laissa apparaître la rouquine sur le paillasson.

-Hello ma belle ! Dit celle-ci en lui faisant la bise. Tu vas bien ? Harry m'a un peu raconté ce qu'il s'est passé mais je veux que tout vienne de toi ! J'ai rapporté un brownie, rien de tel que le chocolat pour ce genre de soirée ! Bon, je l'ai acheté en supermarché mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit trop dégueulasse.

-D'accord, d'accord, rigola la plus âgée. Tu peux le mettre sur la table du salon si tu veux, je ramène la tisane et les jus de fruits tout de suite.

-Okay !

Les deux filles s'installèrent sur le canapé d'Hermione, Pattenrond vint se mettre entre elles, quémandant des caresses. Cette fois-ci, Hermione lui dit tout, de son impression lorsqu'elle la vit pour la première fois sur scène, au presque baiser de la fin. Quand elle eut fini, le brownie était à moitié fini, Hermione en était à deux verres de jus de pomme et Ginny à son troisième multifruit. Fragile de Sting passait à la télévision, rendant l'air léger. Ginny l'écouta sans l'interrompre, passant quelques fois une main dans ses cheveux courts quand une mèche venait se mettre devant ses yeux. Elle s'était coupée les cheveux après son premier match professionnel où elle et les filles avaient perdu.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu étais bisexuelle ! S'indigna Ginny à la fin du monologue de son amie, tout en caressant le ventre du chat orange.

-En fait je ne me pose pas de limites, donc sortir avec une fille ne me dérange pas.

-Je vois, dit la rousse. Et tu aimerais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux ?

-J'aimerais qu'elle ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais une gamine mais en temps que jeune femme de 20 ans. Je me souviens que j'avais envie qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. Ça ne m'aurait pas non plus dérangé qu'elle m'embrasse… Ginny je suis complètement paumée ! Et si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour elle ? Et si je n'étais qu'une distraction ? Et si-

-Et si elle s'intéressait vraiment à toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

-Je me laisserais aller… C'est la première fois depuis Viktor que j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec quelqu'un.

-Eh bien fonce ! Vas y demain et montre lui ce que tu vaux ! s'exclama Ginny.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu es encore plus pressée que moi d'être à demain ? Rigola Hermione.

-Parce que tu as tout à fait raison, souris la rouquine.

Elles rigolèrent encore quelques instants toutes les deux puis Ginny se mit elle aussi en pyjama et elles allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, à 17h00

-Au revoir Madame Rosmerta ! Dit Hermione après s'être changée dans les vestiaires et avoir repris son sac et son manteau.

-Au revoir Hermione, à demain !

Hermione sortit des Trois Balais et alla dans une boutique de vêtements près de chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pas remettre la même robe qu'hier mais elle n'en avait qu'une dans sa garde robe. Son choix se porta sur une robe lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, elle était bleu marine avec des bretelles en dentelle. Parfait. Hermione sortit du magasin après avoir payé et rentra directement chez elle. Pattenrond miaula à son arrivée.

-Oui, je sais que tu as faim, attend deux petites secondes que je me débarrasse de tout ça et je te donne tes croquettes, dit Hermione en pendant son trench beige au porte manteau.

Elle alla dans la cuisine pour nourrir son chat et prendre un verre d'eau. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, se déshabilla, mis des sous vêtements noirs pour aller avec sa robe et enfila celle-ci. Il était maintenant 18h, elle avait tout juste le temps de se maquiller et de marcher direction l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle se maquilla légèrement, avec une fine couche de mascara, un trait d'eye-liner et de l'anticerne. 18h15, il était temps d'y aller.

Hermione sortit de son appartement après une dernière caresse à son chat. Une fois arrivée au Chemin de Traverse, elle dévia pour se retrouver dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Là, elle baissa la tête et marcha le plus vite possible. Cela n'empêcha pas une vieille femme de l'accoster pour lui demander si elle était perdue ou de se faire siffler par un groupe d'hommes. « De vrais animaux » pensa Hermione, dégoutée.

Elle arriva vite au club. Une fois rentrée et ayant payé son entrée, elle se retrouva dans la grande salle. Le barman -Rodolphus- la reconnut et lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle alla se placer à la deuxième rangée de table en partant de la scène. Elle ne voulait pas être trop près, mais pas trop loin non plus.

Une serveuse arriva à sa table. Ce n'était pas la fille de la veille mais une brune avec un carré plongeant. Hermione discerna le tatouage d'un serpent enroulé autour de son poignet.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vous servez des cocktails ?

-Bien sûr ! Dites moi lequel.

-Je prendrais un Sex on the beach dans ce cas s'il vous plaît.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

Hermione pu entendre la serveuse crier à un barman « Rabastan, un Sex on the beach s'il te plaît ! », « Je te fais ça tout de suite Pansy !» cria-t-il en retour. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, de plus en plus de gens étaient en train d'arriver. Il était à présent 18h50, le « grand show » commençait dans 10 minutes. Hermione était stressée. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Bellatrix elle avait faillit l'embrasser et lui avait caressé le bras. Et puis rien que le numéro du jour précédent lui avait rendu les joues rouges. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir aujourd'hui ?

Plus que 5 minutes, le cœur d'Hermione était prêt à sortir de sa cage thoracique. Elle était même étonnée que les gens autour d'elle ne l'entendent pas.

2 minutes.

D'un coup, les rares lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et le rideau se leva. Bellatrix était au centre de la scène, seule. Elle portait un corset, une jupe très courte à l'avant et longue à l'arrière, des portes jarretelles et des talons hauts. Le tout couleur or. La lumière des spots se reflétait dans les nombreux strass et paillettes du haut. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés en boucles parfaites. Aucune mèche ne s'était échappée de la panoplie.

Elle commença à marcher vers le devant de la scène de son pas félin, un sourire fou aux lèvres. Son regard s'ancra quelques secondes dans celui d'Hermione, une lueur joueuse apparu. Ce n'est que quand elle commença à les enlever que Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle portait de longs gants lui arrivant jusqu'aux coudes. Comme le jour précédent, elle les enleva doigt par doigt mais termina cette fois-ci en prenant petit morceau de tissu entre ses dents. Une fois cela fait elle les jeta sur le côté de la scène. Elle enleva aisément ses chaussures à talons (Hermione ne savait toujours pas comment elle arrivait à marcher avec ça). Elle se trouvait maintenant en corset, jupe, porte jarretelle et collant.

Bellatrix dégrafa ses portes jarretelles, toujours avec sensualité, avec grâce et lenteur, rendant le spectateur fou pour voir la suite. Elle se mit de profil, se cambra en arrière et alla attraper le bout d'un de ses collants au niveau du pied qu'elle avait remonté en arrière. Elle fit de même avec l'autre. Ils connurent le même sort que les gants et se retrouvèrent au sol. Elle tourna le dos à la scène, regarda tourna la tête vers la gauche, toujours en souriant et dégrafa son corset dans son dos, enlevant le lacet. En même temps, elle bougeait ses hanches sur le même rythme que la chanson.

La brune fit tomber le corset à terre. Elle était maintenant en soutien gorge, jupe et porte jarretelle. Elle se balada de gauche à droite de la scène puis revint au milieu. Hermione avait les joues en feu. D'un côté elle voulait que la danseuse s'arrête là car elle la trouvait à tomber dans cette tenue, mais de l'autre côté elle voulait savoir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller. « Je vois ce qu'elle voulait dire par « grand show » maintenant », pensa-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le public, on pouvait voir que le soutien gorge était fait de la même matière que le corset.

D'un coup, elle dégrafa sur le côté sa jupe et ses portes jarretelles, se retrouvant en string de la même couleur. Un immense verre à cocktail apparu derrière elle, il était rempli d'eau chaude. On pouvait à peine distinguer les techniciens derrière qui le faisait avancer. Hermione se retrouva cependant très vite à admirer la merveilleuse créature qui évoluait sur scène. Cette même merveilleuse créature qui était en train de dégrafer son soutien gorge. « Elle ne va tout de même pas se retrouver torse nu devant presque 100 personnes ? » se dit Hermione. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, lorsque la lingerie tomba, elle découvrit que ses tétons étaient cachés par des nippies. Hermione se retint d'éclater de rire.

Une chaise fut mise à côté du verre. Bellatrix se dirigea vers la chaise en prenant grand soin que tout le monde suive ses courbes des yeux, grimpa dessus et s'installa dans le récipient. Elle s'amusa à s'asperger d'eau pendant une bonne minute puis la musique commença à s'abaisser tout comme le rideau. Le grand show était fini.


End file.
